Roles Reversed
by GlitteredCupcakes
Summary: Where Naruto applies make-up for Sakura and she will shave his beard. (Part Two will be posted later)


**Summary: Where naruto puts makeup on his sakura chan; where sakura shave Naruto's beard**

 **This oneshot was written on spring break and i never got time to edit and now im posting it cuz i went into hiatus for weeks.**

 **ITS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING THE WEDDING AND 20 CANDY BARS D'X**

* * *

"You have to do this, it's like a test to prove how much you trust each other"

This was the most ridiculous idea, why the hell she agrees to do this...oh yeah, Naruto agreed, more like insisted. That doesn't mean she didn't thought the idea was a bit daring and very much embarrassing... what do they expect us to prove when doing this?

and there they were, in their apartment; their friends, Asuma sensei's team. Tenten, Neji and lee, waiting for the whole show to begin, everything was prepared.

' It's a stupid bet, that the couple in the group have to do something reversal, wear each other clothes for a day, or do each other's hair or in our case, he should apply make up in my face and i should shave his beard.' Sakura thought.

"Come on!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Good I braaght pop*crunch*corn" chouji said while munching another handful of popcorn.

"I wish I bought some alcohol" Ino muttered under her breath

Sakura was seated in a wooden chair, with a a small table next to her that had all the makeup equipments, brushes, concealer, blusher, mascara, lipstick etc.

as much as she found this idea as a waste of time, it didn't hurt to have a little bit of fun, she would lie if she didn't actually liked this little dare.

In her boyfriend's case, he was excited about this bet, doing these daily activities to each other. Well, they have been dating for a year and they just moved in together a month ago, they should know those little routin-

-The door opened wide

"Did we miss the show?" The blonde Hokage barged into the room.

"You just came in time" Ino waved her hands, Shizune stepped in after holding Ton-Ton

"Don't tell me you are selling tickets outside" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not a bad idea" Kakashi said as he entered after.

 _'oh my god'_ Sakura mentally face-palmed.

"When will you start?!" Tenten complained with a huff.

"I have a feeling Naruto will screw this one up" Neji muttered mischievously.

However the blonde ninja was enthusiastic about this, he didn't mind applying those cosmetics to his girlfriend; Sakura trusted him, this was like serious thing?

Looking at his girlfriend sheepishly, He cleared his throat trying to shake off all the nervousness. "S-Sakura are you ready"

"When you are" Closing her eyes, she was supposed to only open them when he is done. That was the main rule; to show how much she trusts him.

Naruto looked at the little bottles, nothing was familiar except for the lipstick.. He was about to take it

"That is applied at the end" Tsunade pointed out.

"Oh okay" storing the information, looking at the other options... Scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Start with the foundation" Sakura whispered as her eyes were closed.

"No cheating!" Tenten pointed at them

"Okay sorry" Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance.

Naruto was truly confused. Does Sakura wear all those strange cosmetics? He knew lipstick and mascara, but the others? And what was 'foundation' is it this one?

He took the bottle that had skin color, it was this one, and it has to be, because foundation is like the starter, meaning it's a cream of some sort.

He took the bottle and took a brush.. He heard a chocked laugh but dismissed it, trying to recall how Sakura applies this thing,

He remembers her spreading dots around her face... spread the dots with a big brush yeah.. He confirmed the memory, he was sure of it….

Squeezing the cream in his point finger.

He gulped, looking at Sakura's calm face, getting a little closer… he blushed at the close proximity of their faces… he took his time looking at her face, her closed eyes and curled lashes, her slightly freckled cheeks… it was perfect, she didn't need all those things to make her look beautiful, even though it sounded cheesy but she was really beautiful just the way she is.

Sakura on the other hand was holding her nervousness and little excitement, not because of the outcome; she wasn't expecting a beauty show. It was new to do such things, they've been dating for a year and three months and picking habits like wearing his shirts and him taking her pillows and blankes was normal… but this was new level…

He gently placed the cream on little points, on her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin. She smiled, little giggles escaped at the appliance of the cream marks. He grinned at her adorable reaction.

"Awwww they're cute.. I'm jealous" Ino whispered.

He bought the brush flaring the dots making a layer his eyes stern and unrelenting.

"Naruto looks professional" Shizune muttered to Tsunade.

"I know" Tsunade smiled, taking a little sip of her little liquor stash.

Naruto grinned feeling satisfied with his first step. Taking a look at the bottles... So he got rid of the that bottle in hand, leaving him with some he was unfamiliar with.. He looked at the crowd to his left hoping for a help.

"The blusher" Shizune said cupping her mouth to hide her voice.

"Shizune!" Tsunade and Ino hissed at her simultaneously.

Naruto smiled looking at what he has; the blusher thing was the red thing on the cheeks right?... Yeah! He mentally fist pumped!

He bought the brush that was slightly smaller that the brush he used earlier and drowning it in the rosy red powder box, it was a lot of red... When he looked at the object, it was more that he has anticipated... He gulped, gently applying producing a perfect angle.

"This is perfect line! He has a good hand" Ino was truly surprised for someone like him to get to know how to perfect such a basic step.

Naruto was so indulged in applying the red powder that he was a little carried away…

Ino looked at Sakura flaming red cheeks and grimaced deleting the thought about Naruto's professionalism, Tenten expression mirrored Ino..

"Naruto.." Sakura gritted her teeth "I think that's enough"

"O-okay!" Naruto put the objects away. He took a full look at his girlfriend face... It was .. Let's say okay. It was only a little bit.. Rosy, but he can fix it... With ... Yes! Mascara!

He reached for the object, opening it blindly, however he noticed the long stick, while had a curl plastic brush covered with black liquid which freaked him out.

"S-sakura-chan ummm open your eyes.. I'm"

"Are we done?" Still closing her eyes, she was hoping that they were done with this whole show.

"No, I'm applying the..." She opened her eyes, he gestured at the item in hand.

"Oh..okay" she squared her shoulders .sitting up bringing her face a little bit closer,

"Please don't poke my eyes with it"

"No! I won't"

"You look overwhelmed" she smiled holding a laugh.

"Hehe" almost rubbing the back of his head with the mascara but stopping before anything major happens.

Sakura curled both of front locks of her hair behind her ears, looking straight, Naruto sat on his almost, brining the long stick close to her eyes, brushing her lashes upwards, Once. twice. Hesitating a third.. But sakura moved her head to the other direction slightly; he took the sign to work on the other eye. He adjusted himself, holding the stick on the other hand, trying to hold his hands from shaking and brushing her lashes gently, twice, stepped back and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sakura batted her lashes, the most part she thought he was gonna screw up, was actually not that bad.

Blinking her eyes close, Naruto looked at her, looking for what was missing... and saw some little dots under her eyebrows... He narrowed his eyes and widened!

The residue of mascara was plastered under her eyebrows... ! He need to do something... Scanning the table... wipes! He immediately reached for a piece,

got closer, he wiped them off ...but unfortunately a long line was created instead of cleaning…!

He panicked...

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.. feeling his panic

"Noooothing!" with his tone, she frowned.

"Now this is getting better" Neji smirked.

He took another make up remover tissue; he wrapped it around his point finger and very _very_ gently removing the mascara black line, erasing it completely

' _Phew!'_ Naruto let out a breath he literally was holding.

The blonde's eyes looked at the items on the table, which made his head hurt! Oh how he needed a bowl from Ichiraku!

Looking at the most familiar object in the table of doom … the lipstick!

There were colors, red, pink, peach and so many.. He took the one that was the closest to her hair color instinctively.

Opening the item and rolling the color out of its tube; Naruto glanced at her lips, blushing immediately. Those lips of hers were always intimidating and Now he was supposed to rub them with the color that was in hand.

He gulped and colored the upper lip from the left, Sakura impulsively parting her lips slightly, making it easier for him to apply, which made him blush, but continued his work starting the same for the left side.

N-n-now he should color her lower lips... He had an image of kissing them, running his tongue around them, blushing furiously and shaking the image out of his mind and focusing on the task at hand. Applying the lipstick from the left successfully, now just the right side and he is done! When he did the right side it was all perfect until the color went askew under her lips, on an impulse he used his thump to wipe it, Sakura had a shiver going up her spine at his touch erupting goosebumps till her neck.. Thanks to the foundation –concealer- and the blusher layer, her natural blush was unseen but her ears with dusted in pink.

After wiping the excess of the pink lipstick, he closed the item.

"Sakura I'm done" he smiled in relief!

The pink haired girl opened her eyes Ino came with a mirror

"Sakura congratulations, you officially look like a clown!" she laughed out loud.

She took the mirror and looked at her face, the redness was almost covering all her face.. The cream was a bit thick.. it was not foundation that is for sure... And her mascara was okay. But not something she would love wearing... The lipstick was ummm o-okay…..

to sum it all she looked disastrous.

putting down the mirror.. averting her eyes to Ino.

Naruto, he looked afraid of her reaction.

"it's fine, actually I love the mascara" she shrugged

"and the lipstick is actually okay" she smiled genuinely.

"Forehead, stop trying to defend your boyfriend" Ino crossed her arms, TenTen snickering

"Well, it's not bad for a first try"

"I think it's romantic" Tenten said, "We have to make another bet!"

"Yeah where Neji braids your hair !" Ino suggested

Everyone chattered and such, Naruto asked after few minutes

"did you really think it's fine?"

"I will give you a passing grade, but you will never apply make up for me" she chucked, taking the wipes and removing all the colors off her face.


End file.
